Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -1 \times \dfrac{16}{50} \times \dfrac{1}{20} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -1 = -\dfrac{10}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ \dfrac{16}{50} = \dfrac{8}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{8}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{8}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{20}} = \dfrac{-1 \times 8 \times 1} {1 \times 25 \times 20} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{8}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{20}} = -\dfrac{8}{500} = -\dfrac{2}{125} $